


Finally, Dean tells Cas (Cowboys in Love)

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x06, 13x06 Coda, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After the cowboy scene in 13x06 Tombstone, Dean and Cas grab a quick bite to eat, and Dean realizes that he needs to take this opportunity to tell Cas how he feels. He thinks about how much Cas means to him and Sam, and how he lost Cas before he ever got to tell him his feelings for him and wants do it now





	Finally, Dean tells Cas (Cowboys in Love)

Dean and Cas went grab a quick bite to eat before they met up with Sam and Jack. Cas didn’t eat, but Dean wanted a burger, so he went through the closest drive through they could find and ordered a burger and fries for himself. He drove the impala off to a quiet spot and parked so he could eat. 

As he was eating his burger sitting in the car, he thought back to the time he and Cas were in his car waiting for Famine and Cas was eating burgers like there was no tomorrow. Man we’ve we’ve come a long way since then.

Dean started thinking about how he thought he lost Cas forever, and he’d never see him again. Never see those beautiful blue eyes, that cute head tilt he does, that adorable stupid trench coat, nor his stupid tie that he never did tie properly. But for some reason Cas was back, and that’s all Dean needed. His hope was back, his fight was back. But also his love was back. Dean tried so hard to keep his feelings in check, but he knew there were many times he was caught staring at or flirting with Cas that he’s sure anyone else but Cas would pick up on. Sam probably had picked up on it at this point. 

His most recent slip up was just a couple hours ago in the car, he was staring at Cas a little too much and was quite overjoyed to see him in a cowboy hat, using that accent. Sam would have rolled his eyes if he saw. 

The more Dean thought, the more he realized, most people don’t get another chance to tell someone how they felt about them after they die, but for some reason he does have that chance. He gets Cas back, and how that he does, he’s not going to waste another opportunity. Dean spent a more than a few moments, imaging Cas one last time, telling him how he feels, and Cas returning that favor. He never thought he gets that chance, he’d thought that door was locked for good, but for some reason the universe has decided to unlock that door for him. 

Dean put down the burger, turned to Cas and cleared his throat, “Hey uh Cas can we talk for a second,”

Cas was already looking at Dean. Well, more like staring actually. Sam and Dean were the last things he saw before he died, and after he woke they were one of the first things on his mind. That cosmic being in the Empty knew it too. 

But his feelings for Dean were something more. He was in love with this selfless, brave, kind, and stubborn as hell, green eyed hunter. He was the most beautiful creature inside and out, and Cas would do anything for him. It meant so much to him, that he could spend more time with the most incredible human he knew.

Cas tilted his Dean, “Of course, Dean,”

Dean gulped. _I can do this_ he thought, “Cas. We’ve been thought a lot of crap together. We’ve been through the good, the bad, the really bad, and I just want to thank you for always being there for us. You’ve done so much to save the world and me and Sam and I just want to thank you for that, Cas. You’re a hero,”Cas started to tear up at that, “Thank you, Dean,”Dean continued because he knew it was now or never. He had to tell Cas, “But our relationship,” Dean said motioning between him and Cas, “is different than it is with me and Sam. I love you Cas, and not like a brother. I love you, like in love with you. In this life, you don't get to love people like this, it’s always going to put them in danger and it’s never going to end well, but we’ve survived through pretty much everything, and after you died I was a wreck. I was angry, hurt, and broken. I begged Chuck to bring you back. I needed you back. I thought I would never see you again. I promised myself that if I ever saw you again, I’d tell you exactly how I felt. So I love you, Castiel”

Cas was stunned. He never thought in a million years Dean would return his feelings, and if he did, he’d never confess them. “Dean, I-I love you too. More than anything in the universe. You’re the bravest and most selfless person I’ve ever met. You are MY hero, Dean Winchester,” 

Dean pushed up Cas’ cowboy hat that he was still wearing and leaned in and kissed Cas, for a _very _long time.__

__

__Later when they got back with Jack and Sam, Dean and Cas walked in holding hands. Sam was surprised. It’s not like he didn’t know how his brother felt, I mean he wasn’t blind, but he was just surprised that he finally said something to Cas._ _

__Cas walked over to Jack to see what Jack and found out, and Sam went over to Dean._ _

__“So you and Cas?” Sam asked._ _

___Oh crap. What is Sammy gonna think_ Suddenly Dean was very nervous, “Uh,” was all Dean could say._ _

__“Dean it’s okay. I proud of you for admitting this. I love you no matter what Dean. I’m just glad to see you happy,” and he pulled Dean in for a big hug._ _

__All four of them were sitting together, when Jack spoke with a big smile on his face, “I had a feeling you two would start dating,”_ _

__Dean and Cas looked shocked, meanwhile Sam sat with a smug look and thought, " _Jack figured it out in a few days, meanwhile it took these idiots 9 years,"_ _ _


End file.
